The Hunt
by MisoKat
Summary: Omg, freaky title! What you've all been waiting for A HIGEXKIBA! Just a story revolving around the romance of HigexKiba. Some TsuxToboe.
1. Part 1

OM-Fing-G! A HigexKiba! You NEVER see these anymore!

I hope you all like it, considering the fact I don't write as good as some people 

The Hunt – Part 1

Kiba leaned on Hige's shoulder, thinking no embarrassment when he had to place his hand on Hige's chest in order to stand straight. Kiba and the rest of his pack, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige, went out to hunt for food. They found one nice deer and set out for it. The white wolf, as always, going first and getting bucked one time too many. Now he limps, hanging on to Hige's shoulder so not to fall into the mud below. The mud also impairs his walking.

The result of the hunt, one healthy deer, was now being carried by Tsume, flies attaching and detaching themselves every couple of seconds. Toboe tried his best to help, propping up the head and what not. But it made no difference. This was not a heavy load for the likes of Tsume, but Toboe just wanted to be close to his seme.

Toboe and Tsume had first declared their love for each other about a month ago in a small city while they were staying in an inn, getting rested and well-fed for the journey ahead. Toboe had first said that he had feelings for Tsume in the darkened hallway when Tsume returned his words not with more words, but with a passionate kiss. Hige watched from the crack in his door at the couple across the hall. Mentally picturing him and Kiba in that situation, the thought fleeing from his brain as soon as it came, knowing that Kiba and himself would never end up like that.

When back to camp, which was a couple rocks and a small fire, Hige sat Kiba down, sitting next to him. Being so close made him shiver, while Kiba's only thought was the searing pain down his right leg and abdomen.

Ouch.

Tsume and Toboe laid down the deer and ripped off chunks for each one, Hige getting a bit more then the others. It always amazed Kiba how Hige could keep such a perfect body with so much food. It made him ponder why Tsume called him Porky, when he doesn't look fat at all behind, or should I say, under that baggy sweatshirt and pants. Kiba smiled while Hige devoured his food, although a smile was very out of place for Kiba's condition.

Hige looked out of the corner of his eye at the smiling figure he was sitting next to, puzzled of why he was staring at him. He did not blush, fore blushing is something of a confused little boy. Hige was not confused about the feelings he had for Kiba. He knew what he felt was love. Love for a beautiful wolf.

Kiba did not blush either, because Kiba just did not blush. He might had felt love for the one sitting next to him but oddly enough he did not show it, which left Hige guessing until the very last second. Tsume and Toboe had been so open with their feelings that it was obvious. But if a stranger had came up their only clue would be that they are sitting next to eachother, looking at the other with one eye, smiling.

Kiba had gone to sleep early, and woke up early. He looked to his right and saw Hige there, curled up, yet sprawled everywhere. Kiba smiled once more, but no one else was supposed to see that smile.

"Hello Kiba!" Kiba jumped a bit and stopped smiling. Toboe sat there looking at him, a little puzzled. Then smiled a bit. "I won't tell.." he said finally. Kiba wanted to smiled, but couldn't smile at anyone else but Hige.

Kiba eventually ate the rest of the meat he had lying there from the night before. It had some flys, but insects are good protein. Taking large bites at a time each piece was devoured within seconds. Now there only lay a couple big pieces, which he left for Hige, who had finished his off the night before. Hige woke within minutes of Kiba, watching him devour his food and leave a bit, pondering weither of not he was going to eat it. After a while of staring secretively at Kiba, Hige lifted his head, then the rest of his upper body, trying not to tip back over and lay again on the soft ground.

Kiba put the meat in front of Hige, and whispered, "You must be hungry." Hige nodded, wanting to hug Kiba for thinking of him and slyly whisper in his delicate ears "I love you" but instead, he ate the food and peeked at Kiba staring at him and smiling. Toboe, watching all this from across the campfire, looked at his lover and realized how much earlier they realized their feelings even though Toboe is much younger then both Kiba and Hige. Toboe smiled his cute boyish smile.

Tsume awoke with a start, looking around realizing he was the only one asleep. "We should get moving." Tsume sputtered.

"Why?" Kiba asked, "We aren't running away from anything.

"I know," Tsume responded, "But I need a bath…"

Oh, Tsume fangirls flock!

Hopefully I can get a make-out scene in the next chapter. It'll be goodd

I already got some ideas.


	2. Part 2

The Hunt – Part 2

Hige stifled a laugh. "Well Tsume, you do really need a shower or something. You smell horrible." Tsume shot him a death glare before turning his attention toward Kiba.

"And you ought to be more careful around wild animals. If it wasn't for Hige eating all his vegetables, you would have never been carried back safely." Tsume lectured.

"Right, right," Kiba started. But, Kiba didn't mind being carried by Hige. It was nice to finally touch him. Hige was fond of it as well from what he could see. Hige got easily hard when Kiba's hand slipped down his chest. Kiba leaned back on the ground, using his elbows for support. He caught Hige scanning over his torso. "We'll leave as soon as everyone else is ready…"

"Alright, everyone ready?" Tsume asks impatiently. When no answer came he nodded. "Ok, let's go." Tsume shifted in to his black wolf and sat on his haunches, Toboe doing the same. Kiba sighed and followed as well. Hige was still chewing on breakfast.

"Um…" Hige started, then fiddled with the uneaten portion in his hand. How should he put this? "Well, where are we going?"…_Because I need to confess to Kiba_, he silently added.

"The closest spring," Tsume sighed. "Where else would we be going?"

"Well, I didn't know, so I asked. What's wrong with that?" Hige huffed and turned into his big, blonde wolf. He followed Tsume and the others as they ran. Tsume must have smelled water because it pursuit was strong, or maybe he just really wanted a bath. As Toboe ran ahead with Tsume, Kiba and Hige hung back.

"Enjoy breakfast?" Kiba asked calmly. He noticed Hige's sudden jerk in his fluid running motion.

"Um, yes, thanks a lot for sharing. You know neither of them would unless it was with each other." Hige laughed a bit when he saw Tsume's ears perk up in interest. He doesn't know that Hige knows about Toboe and him.

"Oh, really?" Kiba said, catching on. "Well maybe we should only share with each other, to even out the odds?" There was laughter in his voice.

"Oh, yes, that'd be perfect." Hige smiled and glanced at Kiba, who had a content look on his face. They ran the rest of the way in a welcomed silence. They didn't have to say much to each other, but they were still good friends. It's always been like that for some reason. When they got to the spring, it was completely open with one wall of tall rocks. Steam cascaded off the surface, the water beautifully warm. Hige quickly shifted to human and undressed himself. Within seconds, he was bare naked with only his collar for company. Leaving his clothes a mess on the ground, Hige ran ahead as a wolf to jump in to the shallow water. Even though their clothes don't show in wolf, if a human were to come by emergency shape shifting was necessary, and they all only had one pair of clothes; nasty, but necessary given their condition.

Kiba took the liberty of folding Hige's clothes, he just wanted to. Then he also stripped and shifted back. Toboe and Tsume hung back, sneaking behind the rocks. By the time Kiba got in the water, Hige was shifted back in to human, so Kiba also changed back. Hige had a puzzled look on his face.

"Tsume and Toboe went behind that wall of rocks." Kiba told Hige, pointing to the jagged wall of earth. Hige smiled.

"I guess Toboe's in heat." Hige laughed to this, knowing full well Toboe is a male and can't go in heat. Kiba snickered as well, and he heard Tsume growl and Toboe shush him.

"Don't worry about them," Toboe whispered to Tsume. Tsume had pushed Toboe against the wall of rocks; his hand was already up Toboe's shirt, teasing his chest. Toboe put his arms around Tsume's neck and pulled his face closer to his. Tsume could feel Toboe's already ragged breathing on his face. He quickly seized his lips for his own. Toboe moaned to the touch, allowing Tsume's tongue to claim dominance over his own. Tsume stripped off Toboe's shirt; hearing his bracelets jangle with the connection. Toboe pressed his body hard against Tsume's; Tsume grunted feeling Toboe's erection grind against his own. Tsume stripped himself of his clothes following Toboe. They pressed their bodies hard against each other, taking in every curve of each other's bodies. Toboe was propped against the wall of rock, and he put his legs around Tusme's waist. Tsume could feel his body yearn for his own. Toboe broke their kiss and stared into Tsume's eyes. "Tsume…" he whispered, and that was all Tsume needed to go practically crazy. Tsume cooed Toboe's body to relax, and inserted one finger inside Toboe. Toboe moaned to the touch and his muscles tightened around it.

"Relax," Tsume whispered and Toboe followed his command, eager to please. Tsume smiled and inserted his next finger, this one a little harder to maneuver in, but when successfully, Toboe's body started to move to his fingers. Toboe's face was hot and his breathing became heavier with the second; he practically panted. Tsume then retracted his fingers; a defias moan escaped Toboe's lips. Tsume thrusted his own throbbing erection in to Toboe without a second thought. Toboe gasped a high pitch shriek, but conformed to Tsume and let himself be taken away by Tsume.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hige were calmly taking a bath in the spring. No conversation had started yet, but Hige could already feel his confession bubbling on his lips. This wasn't fair, Tsume and Toboe were off having a great time with each other and Kiba and Hige are stuck here. Then we heard it, Toboe's high pitched moans and Tusme's low grunts. My face grew hot, and he could tell Kiba had heard them as well.

"Well, that's just great." Hige protested, flailing his arms. Kiba suddenly turned away from Hige. What's wrong with him? Then it hit him, someone has a little friend who came to visit. Hige waded over to Kiba, and asked, "Are you OK?" Kiba turned around, flustered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiba was so cute when he was embarrassed. "It's just, damn; do they have to be so loud?"

"Well, yeah, they're sharing with each other to make us jealous." Hige pouted. He felt Kiba drift toward him.

"Well then, should we share?" Kiba asked. Hige was shocked. What did he just say? Was this Kiba? This was so not like Kiba. Was this what Kiba was like when he was seriously turned on? Was he a different wolf? Kiba drifted closer until he was face to face with Hige. Hige sat there dumbfounded as Kiba put his arms around his neck, and grabbed the back of his collar. He could feel the clasp come undone. Kiba took the collar and put it on himself. "How do I look?" he asked and did a mock turn on the catwalk. This was no time for jokes, Hige seriously needed Kiba now. He pulled Kiba over by his former collar and dragged his face so close to his, it was unbearably hard not to kiss him. "What's wrong…?" Kiba whispered, but then lightly kissed Hige's lips.

"Nothing, now," Hige started and kissed Kiba again. Kiba's mouth parted with the slight prodding of Hige's tongue. Their mouths were as hot as the water that surrounded them. Hige hoisted Kiba's frail body to sit on top of his legs. Kiba wrapped his arms around Hige's neck. Hige grasped Kiba's waist and pressed him as close to himself as he could. When they pulled apart from each other, Hige whispered, "I love you."

But just as Kiba opened his mouth, Toboe's voice was heard passionately screaming, "Tsume!" followed by a shallow moan from Tsume.

They both sat there, totally embarrassed. As they were having their own little fun make-out session, Tsume and Toboe were doing something much, much better. Hige started to laugh, and Kiba pulled him up to hug him. Kiba's face was buried in Hige's hair and neck.

"I love you too…" Kiba whispered in his ear. Hige had to smile and hug Kiba harder.

(A/N: What's this? A chapter two? These pairings are too fun to write. It's been, what, three years? But I updated? God I suck. : )


End file.
